


Na Family Daycare

by winphoria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Na Jaemin-centric, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winphoria/pseuds/winphoria
Summary: In which Na Jaemin is your childhood friend and takes you in at his family daycare when you move back to Seoul for university.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Na Family Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is the first work I'll be posting on here but a previous version of this was posted on my tumblr a while ago. i always had the idea of a daycare jaemin au and i hope u all enjoy <3 if u guys wanna follow me on tumblr and twt my user is @/winphoria like here :]

"Hey Nana, I'm back!”

The keys jingled as you dropped them on the shelf. You kicked off your shoes, sighing at how dirty they got in the pouring rain. You closed your umbrella and placed it to the side to dry. As you hung up your old coat, three little children ran up to you, exclaiming tiny hello’s while one even hugged your right leg.

“Hi, y/n! I missed you!” the child on your leg, Joy, said as she squeezed your leg even more.

“Aw…” You smiled at her sweet gesture, kneeling down to give her a proper hug. “I missed you too, bub.”

“How was your class today, y/n? Was it fun?” One of the other children asked in childlike curiosity, looking up at you in wonder. You chuckled, since lectures from your 80-year-old professor on clinical psychology were not typically described as “fun.”

“It was… interesting," you replied to the little girl, Amy, the oldest of the bunch. “How about you guys?” You pinched the boy next to Amy on his cheek, Brian, as he giggled. “Was Nana fun today? Or was he booooring?” you teased, stretching out the last word. The three children giggled even more.

“I heard that!” Jaemin’s familiar voice yelled from the kitchen, a hint of humor in his tone.

“Alright, let’s go back to what we were doing, my loves. You don’t want Mr. Boring to be mad!” you warned jokingly.

“That too!” he yelled again. the kids scurried back to the kitchen in laughter, you following along.

In the kitchen was a frazzled Jaemin, sleeves rolled up and looking like he desperately needed a nap, but still charmingly handsome as he spoon-fed the daycare’s youngest in a bib and high-chair. The green kids’ table across the room was topped with three bowls, all filled with various amounts of food.

“Here comes the airplane!” Jaemin cooed as he brought the spoon to the one-year-old’s mouth. “Mmmmm, so yummy!”

Jaemin turned his head to the three kids. “Guys, are you eating your soup?” he asked across the room gently.

“Yeeees, Nana!" the three toddlers exclaimed in unison.

You leaned on the doorframe leading into the kitchen. “Hey, Nana.” you grinned at the chaotic yet adorable atmosphere of the room.

“Hey, y/n. No hug?”

You looked Jaemin up and down to see a fresh green stain on him. “Pass. You have baby food all over your apron. At least… I hope it’s baby food.”

The three children tried to hide their laughter as they continued eating in their seats. Jaemin looked down in confusion and groaned.

“Fine. But you...” Jaemin pointed the used baby spoon at you. “Go get dressed and get started on studying. Don’t you have that huge exam this week? I don’t want you going to bed at 3 again, y/n...”

“Yeah…” you avoided his eyes in guilt. He was always trying to get you to focus on school. What a dad. “You sure you don't need help though? You look like you kinda have your hands full.”

Jaemin puffed out a breath. He knew you knew he was exhausted, but he didn’t want to admit it. He was your best friend, you could read right through him, for God’s sake. Avoiding the question, he turned to the sink to start washing the stacks of dishes. 

Stubborn as always, you thought.

"Kiiids!" he yelled out over the sound of the water pouring. "Put your bowls here when you're done! And clean up after yourselves, please! Especially you, Brian. Don't leave crumbs of sticky rice on the floor. We might step on them again, bubba."

You raised a brow when he glanced back at you, drops of sweat falling from his forehead and eye bags drooping. He needed help, and it was obvious.

“Really, I’m fine, y/n. The storm meant a bunch of parents calling in and having their kids stay home, so today the number's a little low. It's just the twins, Joy, and—” he twisted his head to coo at the baby once more. “—wittle baby Luna here today.” he grinned his classic, loving smile at Luna, unintentionally showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Ugh. There he was being too humble to accept help again. You gave up on insisting, knowing this was like talking to a wall. “Alright, but let me know if anything, Nana,” you said as you trudged down the hallway to your small room.

“Thanks, y/n,” he said softly before you shut your door.

Damn. Jaemin read right through you, too. Of course he did, you’re his best friend. The truth was, you’ve been really overwhelmed lately. It's almost midterms and you haven't been getting much rest. It didn't help that Seoul was going through a major storm and it was pouring every day.

So it was refreshing to come home every day to the sight of your best friend and little children that love you back unconditionally.

22-year-old Na Jaemin inherited his parents’ well-known daycare business. He was raised in the Na Family Daycare along with the other children they took care of, one of them being yourself. Now, Jaemin willingly runs it full-time, with some help from his university student best friend when you're not studying or sleeping.

You were lucky to have Jaemin. Dorming at your university was incredibly expensive, and it was extremely difficult to find a job in Seoul. Yet, he was there when you needed help the most. Coming back to the city alone and with empty pockets, he welcomed you back to the daycare you met at with open arms (and a monthly check!). Since then, you two have gotten far more close.

So as you got dressed and opened up your psych textbook for the next few hours of reading, you thought about how thankful you were for all the children you took care of and their constant hugs. You also thanked the universe for blessing you with such a kind, loving, and perfect best friend, Na Jaemin.


End file.
